The Wolf Within
by Kawaii Youkai
Summary: KougaOC Tsume is the Lady of the Eastern Lands, a wolf hanyou. When she is cast from her village, she falls into the arms of a certain wolf demon we all know and love, only now, Kouga realizes his true feelings, and they're not for Kagome. Lime in CH11!
1. Ch1 Tsume, the Wolf Hanyou

KY: HIIIII!!!!!!! Well, I am Kawaii Youkai, and I shall be your author for today--  
  
Inu Yasha: Shut it wench, they didn't come here to read this damn part, they wanna read the story, stupid bitch--  
  
KY: Hey! I'm offended......  
  
Inu Yasha: *snort* Well why the fuck should I care?  
  
KY: *evil grin* 'Cause this is my fic and I can do ANYTHING I want to in it.....  
  
Inu Yasha: *cower*  
  
Shippou: Bad dog! But any way, I think what Kawaii Youkai means is She doesn't own Inu Yasha, his likeness, any of the others in our group, yadda, yadda, yadda.....  
  
Kirara: Mew?  
  
KY: And onto Wolf Within!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A teenage girl, well in the era she lived in she wouldn't be considered a girl anymore, but a woman, sat on the soft ground of a river bank, listening to the sounds of the evening and the village close by. Two light brown wolf ears were set atop her head, poking out of her wavy brown bangs. A furry brown wolf tail was snuggled gently around her hips, adding warmth to this beautiful fall day.  
  
These features automatically marked her off as a hanyou*, or half-demon. She had only been accepted into this village because it was her mother's birth village, and because she had promised on her word to protect it from all harm, which she had been doing well of keeping up.  
  
The teen wore a dark blue haori* and hakama*, dyed that color and finely made from the fur of a Fire Rat Youkai whom had attacked the village in the first couple weeks she lived there. She had saved the skin and fur and had an outfit made for her, fitting perfectly. The beautiful color matched that of her eyes, the color of deep saphire.  
  
She was around sixteen of seventeen years of age, and it was wondered by many why she had not married a human or mated with a demon or another hanyou like herself. When ever asked, she simply stated she was waiting for the right man to come into her life, be him demon, hanyou or human.  
  
One of her acute brown ears flicked backwards as she heard the sounds of quickly approaching footsteps. Sighing, she got up and dusted herself off, waiting for whomever it was to arrive. "Lady Tsume! Lady Tsume!" A young boy, around the age of seven or eight, called out as he ran up to her. "Yes? What is this so important thing that needs to be told to me that you have to run all the way from the village to tell me?" Tsume teased lightly.  
  
"Lady Tsume, the village has guests! It's such an awesome group! There's an Elemental Neko*, a Kitsune*, a taiji-ya*, a miko*, a monk, and an Inu* Hanyou!" A news of such people quirked an intrest in the young woman. "Well isn't this an intresting group of people, I do believe I shall welcom them into Mayasiki*," Tsume replied. Makato whooped, jumping up into the air one more time before running towardsthe village from where he came to tell every one that she was on her way.  
  
As Tsume arrived in the village, she was instantly greeted by men with pitchforks and picks ((were they invented yet.....? O_O)) in their hands.Quickly inquiring as to what this was about, she soon learned that the towns people (or the Town Council really) had put the poor group of weary travelers into a cage with prayer stickers ((ARG!!! wtf were they called *hits head* can anyone tell me? *sigh* until then, I shall call them "Prayer stickers", and "Prayer stickers they shall be!)) to make sure they didn't try or actually escape.  
  
Infuriated, she hurried over to where they were being held captive. "Excuse me, but what in the SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING!!??" Tsume all but yelled at the people that had surrounded the cage the people were being held captive in. Needless to say, she was quite pissed off. "On what charges are they to be held prisoner on?" Tsume demanded from the crowd. One of the men that was on guard duty, was brave enough (of maybe cowerdly enough) to come forth and say, "We don't know, the council just told us to lock them up as quickly as possible." This was apparently the wrong thing to say.   
  
The crowd was quickly backing up, scared for their own lives (with good reason too....). Tsume's eyes were slowly starting to get tinged with a pinkish color. "Is this how we treat guests to our village!? We lock them up as soon as they get here!? Is this how things are run!? Now I will say this once and once only. When I get back, I want everyone but the GUARDS gone! You hear me!? EVERYONE!!!!" The people that were still there just about wet themselves as they scattered, trying to leave. NOONE wanted o deal with the pissed off hanyou right now.  
  
Slowly turning to the startled group of travelers in the cage she said, "Excuse me while I go fetch the keys to this damned contraption." One of the guards (OMG, it was actually the one from earlier *faints* ^_~ the guy's got guts) came up to her, holding ot his shaking hand, "H-here La-ady Ts-Tsume. I have a s-set o-of the k-keys..." Tsume flashed a dangerous smile, doing her best to force the anger off of herself. "Thank you," she said taking the keys from him and unlocking the door. "Sorry about that," she called to the people in the cage, eyes quickly loosing their pinkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: I think I'll be evil and stop there......   
  
Inu Yasha: Oi bitch! Don't you even think about it! You haven't even introduced us yet you little wench! Don't you dare even stop the story here!  
  
KY: *sigh* Ok, ok...... well, here goes.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group of six stumbled out of the cage, Tsume finally got a good look at them. She could tell which ones were which right off the bat. The hanyou had silver hair with amber eyes, and two little triangular doggie-ears poked out from behind his silver bangs. His clothes were almost identical to that of Tsume's except they were red. The monk was dressed plainly with black and purple robes, his black hair was tied back into a low ponytail just above his shoulders, and he held a large metal staff ((::hits ecchi* people like Dawn on the head:: not THAT kind of staff!!!::)) in his left hand.  
  
Before Tsume could even look at the others carefully or really even glance at them, she felt an invading hand groping her butt. "HENTAI*!!!!!!" Tsume shrieked, quickly pivoting on her heal and catching the perpatrator square in the jaw. The monk went flying back into oblivion........ which was about 20 feet away. Eyebrow twitching, she went back to looking at the rest of the group.  
  
The Neko was easy enough to spot as she sat upon the shoulder of a girl who looked about the same age as Tsume herself. The girl carried a large, bone by the looks of it, boomerang over her shoulder, automatically marking her off as the taiji-ya. The other female of the party had a big yellow...... something...... looked like a supply bag...... over her shoulders, along with a bow and quiver of arrows slung over that. Tsume narrowed her down to the priestess.  
  
The last member of the group jumped up onto the priestess' shoulder. His bright green eyes shown with a child's innocence, contrasting well with his auburn colored hair and fuzzy fox tail. "S-Shippou-chan?" Tsume stuttered looking at the kitsune kit in disbelief. Shippou turned to look at her with wide eyes (wider than normal at least). The kit lept from the suprised priestess' shoulder and into Tsume's arms. "Tsume-sama*! Tsume-sama!" Shippou cried out happily.  
  
Tsume grinned all out, her ears flicking back and forth happily atop her head, while the group just stared. "Shippou-chan! Where have you been?" Tsume unlatched Shippou's death grip off of her haori. Setting him down, she looked at the young kit fondly."I sent teams and teams of search parties out looking for you, but noone found a trace of you." Tsume frowned, "I found the demons' Hiten and Manten's remains. Both of them looked like they had been pretty chopped up but some huge katana. What happened?" Shippou smiled, and on their way to Tsume's hut, told her the story about what had been going on for the past year and a half of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: HELL YEAH!!!! I finished my first chapter!!! Well, tying at least. I've gotten the first six chapters down on paper, and I'm so proud of myself!!! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written before!!! On notebook paper, right now it's about 26 pages long!!! Iiiiieeeee!!! So proud!!! This chapter was about 4 pages on notebook paper, and it took me about an hour to type it...... O_O I must be getting slow at this  
  
Inu Yasha: Feh! I'm from the Sengoku Jidai, and I can probably type faster than you can!!!  
  
KY: *snicker* whatever you have to tell yourself to make you feel better....  
  
Inu Yasha: Wait.......  
  
KY: That's all for now folks!   
  
Inu Yasha: *frowns as it dawns on him* HEY!!!! COME BACK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH--!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**TERMS**  
  
------------  
  
hanyou-- jap. for half-demon  
  
haori-- the shirt part of a yukata, a shirt like Inu Yasha wears  
  
hakama-- the pants part of a yukata, pants like Inu Yasha wears  
  
Yukata-- type of tradition Japanese clothing that includes a haori and hakama  
  
Elemental Neko-- an elemental cat demon, Kirara is a Fire type Elemental Neko  
  
Kistune-- jap. for fox, is used here as "fox demon"  
  
Taiji-ya-- demon exterminator  
  
Inu-- jap. for dog  
  
Mayasiki-- The village Tsume lives in, where her human mother was born  
  
ecchi-- perverted  
  
hentai-- a sex-obsessed man  
  
**SUFFIXES**  
  
---------------  
  
San- term added to one of equal status, male or female  
  
kun- given to one of equal status, most of the time male, now accepted if given to a female so as to go against discrimination  
  
chan- given to one of female or lesser status  
  
sama- given to one of important status, such as a Lord or Lady  
  
**FAMILY TERMS**  
  
--------------------  
  
Okaa-san-- mother  
  
Otou-san-- father  
  
Nee-chan-- brother or sister 


	2. Ch2 Alpha, Beta, and Omega: A Pack

KY: Toowah!!!! It's my second chapter!!! Happy happy!!! ^_^  
  
IY: *snort* shaddup you stupid human, who really gives a fuck if it's the second chapter or not?  
  
KY: Well I care..... *pout*  
  
Shippou: *pats KY's head* There there..... *glares daggers at Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha:*snerk* Say there fuzz-ball, got a new girlfriend?  
  
Shippou:*blush* no......  
  
KY: Awwwww, I didn't know you cared Shippou *glomps him*  
  
Shippou: *gasp* Can't *squirm* breath...... *gasp*  
  
KY: Oops.... Sorry Shippou-chan *lets him go* And I didn't think you would be jealous Inu Yasha..... *smirk*  
  
Inu Yasha: *blush* I-I'm n-not jealous-s!!  
  
KY: *glomps Inu Yasha* *BIG GRIN!*  
  
Inu Yasha: *gasp* Can't *squirm* breath...... *gasp*  
  
Inu Yasha: She doesn't own me!!! SO there!!!! *struggles*  
  
KY: *lets him go and sniffs* Sadly, I don't........ *sigh* *turns chipper* But I do own Tsume.... although all the good it'll do for a straight female.... huh?  
  
KY: PS~ There's going to be at least one lemon in the fic, and I hope ya'll will like it!!! PSS~ If you don't want to skip and/or read it, I'm puttin up warnings when both the foreplay and the lemon begin and end!! *grin*  
  
Shippou: *turns to Inu Yasha* What's a lemon?  
  
Inu Yasha: *turns the color of his haori*  
  
Kirara: Mew?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CH 2: A Pack  
  
-------------  
  
Tsume smiled after Shippou told his story to her. He had told part of it while they were walking to her hut, and finished it off in her little dwelling. Shippou seemed quite happy at living with the small band of youkai and human alike. While they were chatting, Tsume noticed that the young kit referred to the priestess as Okaa-san. The wolf hanyou had by now learned the names of the people, and had taken a liking to them. The Priestess' name was Kagome, who had traveled through a well and came from the future. The Hanyou's name was Inu Yasha, and had been pinned to a tree for fifty years until Kagome had broken the spell and set him free. The Monk was Miroku, whose lecherous hands always got the better of him ((and of other people too..... the "Better" part of them at least.... -_-;;; ecchi baka....)) The Exterminator's, or Taiji-ya, as they are more formally known, name was Sango, and her whole village had been destroyed, and her younger brother inslaved (sp?). The Elemental Neko's, or her type, Fire-cat, name was Kirara, could turn into her larger form at a whim, and was about as big as a horse when transformed. And everybody knew the kawaii kitsune ((*cuddles Shippou-can's tail* KAWAII!!!!! ^^)). It had turned dark outside, so they all relaxed in her little hut.  
  
The wolf hanyou turned to the kit, "So Shippou-chan, are they your new pack?" The small kitsune looked at her a little bit startled, then looked back at the group, and you could see the wheels turning in his head. Shippou turned back to her. "You know what, I think you're right....." he trailed off. Tsume nodded, "I thought so." Inu Yasha snorted, "Pack? Hate to break it too ya' wench, but we ain't wolves." Kagome glared daggers at Inu Yasha, "Be polite Inu Yasha!" Said hanyou "feh"ed and looked away. Tsume looked at them critically, "Well, it works like a wolf pack. I'm suprised at your ignorance of your people Inu Yasha. Didn't your youkai in your birthing pack teach you about any of this?" The Inu snorted and glared at her, his eyes steely, "I lived with my mother and father, for a while at least.... I had no pack, so how the fuck do you think I would know about 'packs'? Both my parents died when I was just a pup, and my brother hates me, so it's not like I had anyone to teach me." Inu Yasha looked at her, eyes more reflective than they should be, and snarled at her, "I never lived in a pack and I don't need to live in one now!!" Inu Yasha quickly fled from the hut, running as fast as his feet would take him.  
  
Tsume looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She looked over at everyone wide-eyed, "I-I'm sorry.... I... I didn't mean to upset him." Kagome shook her head and smiled sweetly, "It's okay, you didn't know." Shippou didn't look phased at all by what had just occurred ((then again..... he might not have understood it.... -_-;;;; kids.....)). Turning to Tsume, he said, "What about Otou-san's lands? Happened to them?" Tsume smiled, "I'm currently running them . When you turn 15 in human years and become and adult, you will inherit them. Until that time, I shall run them, and from the time you are ages fifteen to sixteen, you will learn how to manage and run your lands properly. You have been gone for about a two years, so that puts you at about seven correct?" Shippou stuck out his little chin, "I'm seven and a half, than you very much!" Tsume chuckled lightly, "That you are, that you are."  
  
******Break-in-time ^_~******  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Tsume all sighed as they relaxed in the hot springs. Sango looked over at the ookami* hanyou. "Hey Tsume," she said, "What was it about packs that you never finished telling us. I'm quite curious as to how it all workd out." Tsume looked over to Sango, "I planned on telling everyone once we were done bathing. Want to wait? Sound good to you?" Sango shrugged, although she had wanted to know as soon as possible, she knew it would be annoying to tell the same thing over and over again, she went throught it more often thatn one would think. "Alright," was her reply. Soon after, the three girl teens climbed out of the warm water, got dressed and went back to Mayasiki.  
  
Upon entering the hut, the found that Inu Yasha had come back, and was currently sitting indian-style with the up-most bored look on his face. Miroku was sitting there as well, meditating. Well, as much meditating as he could when there was a little seven-year-old fox demon kit running around and being hyper-active because he found Kagome's chocolate supply in her bag ((FEW! Long run-on sentence there ()_())). "Hey," Tsume said, announcing their arrival. Everyone looked at her (well, except Inu Yasha who just 'Feh!'-ed) expectantly. "Well, since we're all here nice-n-cozy, I suppose you want to hear about packs now, correct?" Sango and Kagome nodded enthuesticly, Inu Yasha just "Feh!"-ed and Miroku scooted close (a little too close, because he ended up groping Sango with his "Mind-Of-Their-Own" hands, then meeting his old friend again, Hiraikotsu*). Shipou kept on playing with his toys, but then again, he already knew about how packs worked and were formed, it was one of the first things his parents had taught him. Sighing, Tsume knew she had alot to tell them. And so she bagan:  
  
"Ok, a pack is started up when to youkai, a mixed pairing is ok, like human/youkai, mate and start to travel, looking for more members for the pack. These two are called the "Alphas*", or leaders. From what Shippou and everyone else had told me, Inu Yasha and Kagome are the leaders. As the two Alphas search, they obtain other members. Depending on how string they are trusted and how strong they are depends on rank. The ones directly in line behind the Alphas are the Betas*, friends and/or family and/or trusted ones. Also from what Shippou has told me, Miroku, Sango and Kirara would be the Betas. The next level down, and also the lowest rank, is the Omegas*. They are the weakest in the pack, and are normally older youkai or human. But they have a very important role. They are the ones that would provide for with wisdom and emotional support that all of us need, no matter what, to be functional. The cubs are also in this rank until they are old enough to stand their own. In your case, the member Kaede, Myoga, and Shippou are in this class of your pack. After the pack is formed, then comes the cubs. Well.... you could define them diffrently for the diffrent canis species. "Cub" is the term for wolf and coyote youkai children. "Pup" is the dog youkai term, and "Kit" is the fox youkai term.  
  
The only youkai that really have "packs", so to speak, would be the ones that have lineage in the canis, or canine, gene pool. These would include dogs, wolves, coyotes, foxes, hyenas, dingos, and other youkai that are similar. There are youkai that live together, yes, but are not defined as a "pack", because their bonds are not as strong as a canis' are. They can form groups, but not a real "pack". The only thing that comes close are nekos*..... but anyway. There are diffrent kinds of youkai in a pack, but as long as the majority of the youkai members are of the canis family, then it's still defined as a pack. There are occasional loners in each species, although some not by choice. Take the Lord of the Western Lands for examle, Sesshomaru-sama. He is not allowed to have a pack, a mate and cubs, yes, but a pack, no. This is one reason why not many youkai or hanyou alike do not favor being Lordships, because it is lonely. In the end, most Lords are cold and distant, and especially not too people friendly. There aren't that many who have permission from the Lord of the Central Lands to have packs. Actually, I only know of one at the moment, and that is the Lord of the Northern Lands. I don't remember who he is, but he never comes to council meetings, so I've never meet him."  
  
Tsume had pretty much told them about packs, but knew they were going to bombard her with questions when she was finished. Kagome looked over at Sango, who shrugged, she didn't know who the Lord of the Northern Lands was either ((I'll give a cookie to whomever guesses first! *hits Dawn over the head* No, you can't answer because you've already read my rough draft! ^_~)). Miroku blinked and looked at Tsume, "Who is the Lord of the Central Lands and why is he so improtant?" Tsume smiled, "He's the highest, wisest, and oldest Lord. He has the most lands to rule, and is a very good leader. We all, the other Lords, Ladies, and I, trust hid judgement and authority." Inu Yasha cracked an eye at Tsume and snorted, "So why does some old fart ((*snicker* I've always wanted to say that. lol)) get to decide who likes in packs or not?" The ookami hanyou looked over pointedly and the inu hanyou, "I just told you that." Now it was Kagome's turn to ask a question, "But I thought you said that only youkai of the canis gene could be in a pack. Surely there are other youkai lords that are non-canis?" Tsume turned her head to look at Kagome now, and blinked, "Don't you know?' The lords and Ladies are all at least part youkai, well mixed pairs can be accepted, at least one member of the mateing pair must be at least part canis. The Lord of the Northern Lands is an Ookami like myself, but he is full youkai, not hanyou like me. The Lord of the Western Lands is an Inu youkai, the Lady of the Southern Lands is a Coyote youkai, and the Lord of the Southern Islands is a Hyena youkai. I am a Ookami hanyou, and the Lord of the Central Lands is a Kitsune."  
  
Shippou had gotten bored while playing with his toys, and wandered back over to the group to listen. As the Lord of the Central Lands was mentioned, Shippou's eyes twinkled, "Lord of the Central Lands? You mean Kite-sama?" Tsume nodded and smiled at the young kit, "I wasn't aware that you knew Kite-sama, Shippou-can." Shippou grinned and nodded entheusiasticly (sp?), "Yeah! He's the one who gave me my top!" Shippou then reached into his vest and pulled out a little green top, then threw it on the floor with a thunk. About half a milli-second and a puff of smoke later, a huge top, somewhere around six feet tall, was spinning around the hut. Shippou grinned and Tsume and the others laughed ((with the exception of Inu Yasha and his "Feh", but Inu-chan needs to lighten up, so we'll count it as laughing ^_~)). With a flick of his wrist, there was another puff of smoke, and the giant top turned back into the little one again. Shippou bent down and scooped up his toy, the placed it carefully back in his vest. See!? It's one of my favoritest toys ever!" Shippou said proudly. Kagome reached over and scooped up the little kit, placing him in her lap. "It's not 'my most favoritest toys', its 'my most favorite toy'," Kagome corrected. Shippou sighed, "Ok, but its still my most favorite toy!" Kagome giggled and attacked his sides, tickling him until he begged for mercy.  
  
Inu Yasha clamped his hands over his sensitive dog-ears. "Oi you stupid wench! Shut the damn kid up or you're gonna make me go fuckin' deaf!" he snarled. Kagome glared at the dog hanyou, "Why don't you shut up?! If you don't want to be bothered, then go outside!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms, "Feh! Fine wench, I will!" With that, he stormed out of the hut. Kagome huffed and stuck out her tounge at the swaying mat-like door, and went to playing with Shippou's tail, which was flicking back and forth on her lap ((*hits ecchi people like Dawn on the head..... again!* pervs!!!)). Tsume raised an eyebrow and looked at Sango and Miroku, "Do they always fight like that?" Sango closed her eyes and cracked onee open at Tsume, "You get used to it, their temperments are well matched." Miroku nodded, "I agreewith Lady Sango. They are definately well matched...... they're bothvery, very stubborn." Tsume laughed, "Are they mates then?" There was a silence, and then Shippou and Sango started cracking up in a fit of laughter, and a very distinct "NANI!" was heard from outside the hut. "Huh?" was the only response from Kagome and Miroku. Tsume looked bewildered, "I don't get it, what's so funny?"  
  
Shippou and Sango were trying to steady themselves between laughs. Inu Yasha stumbled back into the hut, face beet red. "Don't you know what you have to DO to be mates!?" Inu Yasha sputtered. Tsume looked innocently at the other hanyou, "Yeah, what about it?" Inu Yasha's face turned even more red, if possible. "But.... you have.... you have to...." the poor inu stuttered. Tsume couldn't take it any longer. She burst out lauging at the look on the poor hanyou's face. Kagome turned to the two half-demons "But what do you have to do?" she asked, innocent curiosity in her voice. This only caused more hilareoty and fits of laughter in the kitsune and taiji-ya. A faint blush founds its way onto Miroku's face and he coughed lightly into his hand, "I think I may have figured out what the "Mates" have to do....." Kagome looked at him confused, innocence and confusion on her face, "I don't get it." Miroku leaned over and whispered something in her ear (( :@! He didn't even grope her this time!!! Someone get the doctor!)). Kagome's eyes turned 'round as the sun and her face went the color of Inu Yasha's haori.  
  
"Why would.... would you think that...... we...... we would be..... m-mates???" Inu Yasha stuttered. Tsume blinked, reagining her composure, as did everyone else, "Well you act like it....." Inu Yasha just stared and Kagome turned towards Tsume ((and away from the monk, MISTAKE!!!!)) and felt a hand pinch her butt. "HENTAI!!!!" she shrieked, slapping Miroku upside the head. Sango helped, making a face and muttering about Men-that-are-NOT-too-holy. Kagome scowled, but turned back to Tsume with questioning eyes, "What do you mean we act like it?" The ookami-hanyou sighed. Today was definately going to be a day of explanations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: HELL YEAH! Done with the second chapter! few! and this one took me even longer than the last one! Oi!  
  
Inu Yasha: *purrs contently* I've decided that I'm starting to like Kawaii Youkai.... Hey Cute, what kind of youkai are you anyway?  
  
KY: *bats eyelashes* Inu Youkai  
  
Inu Yasha: *grin* me likes  
  
KY: *plops down in his lap and purrs while playing with his ears* me likes your ears  
  
Inu Yasha: *purrs and kisses*  
  
Shippou: Eeeeewwww!!!! Get a room you two! And without me!  
  
Inu Yasha: *grabs Shippou and tosses him in a room all alone* we have one now! *grin*  
  
Kirara: Mew?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHOUT OUTS!-  
  
*sniffsniffteartear* no reviews *n*  
  
Terms  
  
-----  
  
Ookami- Japanese for "Wolf"  
  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's bone boomerang (It's best buddy is Miroku's think skull! ^_~ lol)  
  
Alpha- First word in the Greek Alphabet, it means "The beginning"  
  
Beta- Second word in the Greek Alphabet, I forgot what it means -_-;;;  
  
Omega- Last word in the Greek Alphabet, it means "Then end"  
  
Neko- Jap. for cat 


	3. Ch3 The Six Steps of Mating

KY- *purrs as she tweaks Inu's ears* I'm on the third chapter, aren't you proud?  
  
Inu Yasha- *purrs as his ears are tweaked* vewwy pwoud.  
  
KY- *giggle* hey...  
  
Inu Yasha- yesh *purr*  
  
KY- When do you think Shippou will realize the door isn't locked?  
  
Inu Yasha- *purr**snort**purr* I'd give it another couple of hours  
  
Shippou- *from the other room* LEMME OUT!!!!! PWEASE!!!!!!!?????? PWETTY PWEASE!!!!?????  
  
KY- And *purr* I don't *purr* own Inu *purr* Yasha *purr*  
  
Inu Yasha- *purr* but I *purr* own Kawaii *purr* Youkai *purr*  
  
Kirara- mew?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With all this talk of mates and mating now, everyone was intrested, even Shippou and Kirara. Everyone was crowding around Tsume, and they were all listening intently to what she had to say. Turning to Inu Yasha, Tsume said, "Inu Yasha, what was the first thing you did when you met Kagome?" Inu Yasha shifted a bit, fidgiting. "I, er, tried to kill her," he said quitely. Tsume blinked, "You tried to *ahem* KILL her???" Inu Yasha gave a barely perceptable nod. Tsume shook her head to clear away the thoughts that were passing through her mind at the moment. Looking back to the inu hanyou, she said, "Erm.... WHY????" Inu Yasha shifted again. "I... er... thought she was someone else," he replied, still talking quietly. Tsume quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it. Sighing, she said, "Oooookay, well what did you do AFTER you tried to kill her?" The Inu hanyou's eyes drew together, trying to remember exactly what happened that day. "Well, after I found out that she wasn't who I thought she was, I attacked her *ahem* trying to get the jewel, but she subdued me, and that's about it really." Tsume sighed, he didn't know ANYTHING about mating, so she hadn't really expected to tell her what had REALLY happened and what he did ((*cough* yes she did.)). "Okay, well, HOW did you know she wasn't who you thought she was?" Inu Yasha snorted, "Well duh, stupid wench. I sniffed her and checked her scent....." He trailed off at the stares he was getting from Sango and Shippou.  
  
"Well what the fuck are you two staring at?" Inu Yasha snapped irrattedly at them. Sango smirked at the corners of her mouth and Shippou just grinned all out. Inu Yasha huffed, not really knowing what they were smiling about. Tsume smiled kindly at the dog hanyou, "Nothing. Anyway, you two started traveling together, right?" Inu Yasha growled at Tsume, not really knowing what she was getting at, "Yeah, that's right wench, what about it?" Tsume's smile grew even wider, as did Sango's and Shippou's. Sango snicker, "I can't believe I didn't realize this before." Shippou looked at Tsume, his smile gone and his face mirroring confusion. "But how do you know about it?" he asked. Sango giggled, "I'm a taiji-ya, remember? I had to learn about this stuff before I was ever even allowed to go and slay any demons with the rest of my fellow exterminators." Shippou nodded in understanding, "Okay then." Inu Yasha started growling, and was getting annoyed last. "Well what the fuck are you people talking about, dammit?!" The ookami looked at Inu Yasha,"There are six steps in mating when a youkai or hanyou finds a potential mate." Inu Yasha stopped growling and quirked an eyebrow, "And those would be.....?" Tsume sighed ((she's been doing alot of that lately, hasn't she? lol)), "The first step in the mating process is a scent. You sniff them. You memorize their scent and engrave (sp?) it into your memory." Tsume smiled at Inu Yasha and decided to tease him a bit, "Tell me Inu Yasha, what is Kagome's scent smell like?" Inu Yasha looked down and muttered something under his breath. "Eh? What was that? Can't hear you Dog-Boy." Inu Yasha shifted and said, "Vanilla (sp?) and a little bit of cinnamin." Kagome's eyes widened and Inu Yasha just sat there looking down.  
  
Shippou and Sango looked over at Tsume, expecting her to tell everyone what happened when a male scents a potential mate. Tsume raised an eyebrow at them and barely shook her head. She would embarass Inu Yasha, but to tell everyone what had probably happened would be too much for the poor Inu. She would not say aloud about a certain body part that reacted to it ((*coughs and hits Dawn* Sukebe baka, and yes, I KNOW that was NOT in my rough draft)). Snickering in her head, Tsume decided to finish up about mates:  
  
"The next step is traveling or spending alot of time together. When one of the pair goes away, the other one will feel a great pain inside themself. If it is a mixes pair, like Human/Youkai, then only the youkai will feel the pain." Kagome's eyes widened and Inu Yasha suddenly became very intrested in the floor. So THAT was why Inu Yasha hated it when she went away, because it hurt! Kagome felt sorr for him, and decided that when she left, she wouldn't stay away as long as she did sometimes, or maybe just bring him along. And Tsume continued, "The third step is that the male will become excessively possive and protectful of the female when she is around any other males or even just other people. The forth step is watching the potential mate sleep. Either only one or even both will do this." Inu Yasha shifted again ((wow! He's shifting as much as Tsume is sighing today, huh? lol)), thinking about all the times he had spent watching Kagome sleep at night. Tsume totally ignored this and was just rattling away, "Sometimes the fith step is hard to getto. Especially for certain youkai who are just plain cold, or even if they are nice, and they just had...." Tsume paused, searching for the right words. After a moment, she started talking again. "Well, let's just put it this way. The Youkai/Hanyou would have had a traumatization, and would be afraid to let someone in. The potentail mate would have had something bad happen to him or her...." Tsume paused thoughtfully. Shaking her head, she continued, "Anyway, the fith step is excessive closefulness, like hugging or kissing."  
  
Tsume paused and grinned at everone, "And I hope you all know what the last step is. It's where the mate is actuall claimed. During the first climax of sex, or an orgasm (Tsume ignored the shrieks of laughter and the coughs of embarassment that went through the hut), the mate is marked with the youkai's certain mark. The marks vary from species to species, so I'm not sure what all kinds of marks are given from other types, but the wolf mark is two claw marks from the bottom of the left side of the neck. The mate is always marked on the neck to show the trust for each other." Shippou took this pause for breath to butt in. "My Otou-san showed me what the kitsune mark was. He showed me the one that my birth Okaa-san gave to him when they mated." He tugged down the collar of his shirt. "It's a circular bite! Right here!" he said, pointing the the junction of his left shoulder where the neck meets the shoulder, and made a circular shape with his own little claw. Tsume smiled and giggled, "Great! I'll remember that for future reference." Inu Yasha shifted ((Oh my!!! Mom! He did it again! lol)) uncomfortably and mumbled something, and Tsume's wolf ears quivered. "Eh? What's ther Inu Yasha? Didn't quite catch it there," Tsume teased. ((poor Inu-chan, he's being so abused in this chapter)).  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the wolf hanyou, knowing full well that she could hear him, "I said that the dog demon mark is a bite on the neck where the shoulder and the neck meets. You know, where Shippou was pointing to earlier. That joint." Tsume grinned lightly, "So I take it you know this from experience?" Inu Yasha turned red as a poppy and mumbled something again. Kagome felt her stomach fall. 'No' she thought misarebly, 'he and Kikyou were mates then, weren't they?' Tsume's laughter suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts. "You're too much like Shippou than you like to admit, aren't you, little Inu-chan?" Inu Yasha growled, "FEH! Whatever bitch! I am NOT like that little runt!!!" Tsume snickered, "Well, both of you DID learn about the marks from your parents, ne?" Inu Yasha gave Tsume a heated glare that could have melted ice. Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her and she sighed. 'Few,' she thought. Nothing else really eventfull happened that night..... well..... until right about dawn that is.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- AAH!! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!! Lol, cliffie there, makes ya' anxious huh? Well, heh, you are seriously gonna hate me then.... Guys, I'm really really sorry! *hides and throws voice so you don't know where she is* I'm leaving for Ohio tonight and will be away until the Sunday before school gets back. And, no Daddy doesn't have the internet *snort* or even a computer for that matter..... *sigh* so that means I won't be updating for about two more weeks. *ducks flying fruit as readers find her hiding place* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away while screaming* I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHOUT-OUTS!  
  
------------  
  
Sayah1112- Hey!!! You're my first reviewer for this story!!!!!! *Glomps* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!! *squeal* You're my new bestest friend!!!! *grin* thanks a million! Your review really meant alot to me, especially since I LOVE all of your fics!!! *does happy dance*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TERMS  
  
------  
  
Sukebe- perverted ((it's the same as Ecchi))  
  
Baka- fool ((jeeze I hope SOME people already knew this... O.o....))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Ch4 Attack

KY: *sigh* Inu left me  
  
Shippou: I'm sorry, why did he do that?  
  
KY: *sniff* he was still in love with Kagome, oh well though *smile*  
  
Shippou: How come you're over it all of a sudden?  
  
KY: Because Kouga is going to make me his mate! ^^  
  
Shippou: *falls down*  
  
KY: Besides, I like Kouga better anyway, why else would I write a story about him?  
  
Shippou: But I thought the story was about Lady Tsume.....?  
  
KY: *snort* it's centered on her, but I started writing it because I'm infatuated with Kouga. ^^ *chases Kouga's kawaii wolf-tail* KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Shippou: *mutters something about " women not being able to stay with one man"*  
  
KY: Yeah, and I don't own Inu Yasha, though I would really like to own Kouga........ *drool*  
  
Kirara: mew?  
  
Shippou: *eye roll* yeah yeah, now for the chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yell, cries and shrieks flitted through the morning air, cutting off as suddenly as they sounded. Tsume was the first to wake from the nerve-wracking cries that tore through the air. The ookami was immediately followed into wakefulness by Inu Yasha. Both were highly disturbed by the screams carried by the morning breeze. Both quickly went to rouse the others. Tsume went and woke up Sango by shaking her awake.   
  
Inu Yasha used simpler methods by just kicking Miroku and saying harshly, "Oi! Wake up bozou!" Miroku just rolled over.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Inu Yasha used the last method, "Miroku! Look! There are naked girls outside that want to bare you child!" Miroku woke up instantly and sprang to his feet.  
  
"Where?" he asked oh so intelligently ((KY: note the sarcasm there ^_~)).   
  
Inu Yasha yelled at him, "Bozou! Hurry up! The village is being attacked!" Miroku's eyes went wide and he quickly got ready. Kagome had been waken up by Inu Yasha's yelling, and had gotten up herself, waking up the kitsune child in the process.  
  
"Oi! Hurry up bitch!" Inu Yasha growled harshly, "The village is being attacked! We need to be there NOW!"   
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she moved as fast as she could to get ready.   
  
As soon as they got ready, they ran as fast as they could towards the village. Inu Yasha carried Kagome, Miroku and Tsume ran alongside him, and Sango and Shippou rode on Kirara.   
  
Arriving on the scene quickly, the group found the villagers doing their best to defend themselves. Their attackers were about thirteen or fourteen black dog-like looking things. The only thing was, they were all larger than a horse, right about the size of Kirara, if not bigger.  
  
Three of the demons lay dead on the ground already, sticky-red blood spouting form their open-wounded bodies.   
  
The first had been decapitated, the raggedness of the wound showed that it was not a clean cut, and had definitely caused quite a bit of pain.  
  
The second one had various sharp items severed into its body, like picks and pitchforks ((again, like chapter one, were they invented yet????? O_O)), javelins and katanas. . Making it look like a pincushion ((okay, a big, black, dog-like, furry, BLOODY, pincushion; but a pincushion none the less O.o)).  
  
The last one wasn't nearly as bad. It was just ripped into hundreds of tiny pieces, and lay in a puddle of red, sticky, blood, and decapitated (( O_O...... riiiiiiiiiight, not nearly as bad *again, note the sarcasm*)).  
  
The demons' loss wasn't nearly as bad as the villagers though. Perhaps thirty or so men, women and children had been killed, out of the two hundred or so people that lived in the village. Most of the dead were women and children, their corpses cover by the men that had tried and failed to protect them.  
  
One of the demons paused in the onslaught. This one was bigger than the rest, bulkier, and Tsume took him for the leader. He looked over at her warily. "Ywh omce erhe, canis lupis?" he asked her in the demonic tongue. Tsume mentally translated in her head, 'why did you come here, wolf?'. Tsume's eyes were tinting pink by now, but she restrained herself.  
  
"Nals emni shete!!! Sate Yald Tsume ma em!" She told him, snarling all the while. 'These lands are mine!!! I am the Eastern Lady Tsume!'  
  
The oversized dog made a strange sound, somewhere between a snort and a laugh."Yald yohuna on, gilyn oyu," he told her, still chuckling in a deep, rumble-y way. 'There is no Lady that is hanyou, you are lying.'  
  
"I am not!!" Tsume snarled, forgetting to speak in the demonic tongue again. That was a direct blow to her honor, who was he to call her a liar, the insult bit into her deeply. Tsume's eyes had turned even more red, and now they were a strong ruby-red ((Ok ya'll, think what Inu Yasha looks like when he transforms into a full demon, or when Sesshomaru goes into his original form or gets pissed off very bad)).  
  
The fighting had ceased, and both parties were eying the other wearily.  
  
Suddenly, the black dog-demon swept a paw through the crowd, and picked someone at random.  
  
Makato thrashed helplessly in the demon's grasp.  
  
"Chawt worep emni!" 'Watch my power!'  
  
The dog's eyes glowed green, and Makato cried out in helpless terror and pain. He released his paw from the boy, and Makato floated in mid-air, a green translucent light surrounded him. Tsume charged at him, blind with fury.  
  
The dog barely spared her a glance, the green in his eyes flickered, and the light swept around her, along with the rest of the villagers and the fighter group.  
  
"Chawt!" he commanded. 'Watch!'  
  
Tsume struggled against the strange light, but to no avail. She watched helplessly as the dog strangled Makato with the same light that held her.  
  
Then there was loud snap, and Makato went limp.  
  
Makato's head lolled on his shoulders, and Tsume could hear no heartbeat.  
  
His neck had been broken.  
  
The demon gave a satisfied grunt and dropped his magic, the green light fading into darkness, and Makato fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Tsume fell to her knees, and bitter tears of hatred caused rivulets on her dirty cheeks. Everyone else looked at the dog in horror. A deep rumbling noise came from the dog, and Inu Yasha's brows furrowed together, then shock appeared on his face, then turned into sheer rage. "It's laughing!" he snarled ferociously.  
  
Tsume didn't seem to hear him, she just sat on her knees staring into space, a lost look in her eyes.  
  
"Tsume, get up! Get up you worthless wolf!" Inu Yasha shouted. The insult didn't even send a spark through her, as he had hoped it would. "Fine wench, all the use you are," Inu Yasha scowled as he pulled out his sword, Tetsusaiga, the steel-cleaving fang. With a bellow, he hurled himself at the demons, almost recklessly swinging his sword.  
  
Tsume sat there motionless, emptied and void of all thoughts and actions. Nothing happened, she sat there, and didn't even cry. Screams and cries rang around her, but they were in vain, for the shouts and pleas fell upon deaf ears.  
  
A little girl, no older than three lay huddling against the wall of a burning shed. "Okaa-san....." the child whispered, "Okaa-san, please come back." A brown ear flicked back to the heart-broken whisper. A flame sparked in her eyes, then another one came to life, followed by another, and another, and another, until her eyes glowed crimson, the color of her demon blood. Feeling her youki surging, trying to rid herself of her human blood, she cried out in desperation:  
  
"Doblo otou, doblo okaa, doblo nee dan ink! Vige em werpo nimodec terhegi, vige em werpo hiniwt!"  
  
Yelling the last part probably as loud as she could, it's power filled every being. But as quickly as it came, it expelled, leaving in a mass of purple energy that surrounded Tsume.  
  
It was a low growl. A growl that no mortal human could make, one that could only escape from the mouth of an animal. And it was coming from Tsume.   
  
Her nose and mouth lengthened, while her arms and legs grew to equal lengths. Her hair fell into a mane, falling over her right shoulder, and her tail grew to match her body. Dark brown hair sprung up from her skin, covering her body, and her eyes glowed red. Crimson red. The color of the blood that spread over the battlefield like a cloud spreads shadows on a sunny day.  
  
A huge wolf stood towering over them, roughly the size of a three story house. Growling venomously, she bared her razor sharp fangs, each one roughly the size of a person's leg, curling out over her jaws. Curling her lips into a fearsome snarl, Tsume, now a blood-lusting monstrous wolf, reigned havoc on the lesser black dog demons.  
  
She tore five apart with one sweep of a paw, her claws shedding the youkai into ribbons.  
  
Snapping her teeth in the air, she tore another seven up in less than a second. Her speed was equal to, or even greater than, Sesshomaru at the moment. Growling nastily, she turned to the demon that she had spoken with earlier.  
  
Snatching him up in her paw, she snarled at him, "Derermu! DERERMU!" 'Murderer! MURDERER!' She squeezed him until his bones cracked and he could no longer breathe, and she strangled him until he was nothing more than a pile of flesh, crumbled bone, and blood in a crumpled heap on the bloodstained ground.  
  
The huge wolf looked down at the remains of the demon, and then to everyone standing around, looking on at her in awe and fear. They flinched back when she spared them a glance. Her eyes lost their glow, and she slowly returned to her humanoid hanyou form.  
  
Holding herself, she cried until there were no more tears. She cried herself into exhaustion, and finally into sleep, not even noticing that the villagers were too afraid of her to approach, and silently retreated to try and rebuild their homes.  
  
She didn't even notice that the only people that had stayed were the ones she had helped only the day before. And they went by the names of Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou: *sniff* that was SO SAD!!!! *tear*  
  
KY: *cries* I can't believe I was so heartless in the chapter! *blows nose*  
  
Shippou: Waah!!! *sniff* I know! How could you be so cruel as to kill Makato!?  
  
KY: *is still crying* I don't know!  
  
Makato: ........... -_-;;; You'd think I was dead or something........  
  
Everyone: X_X  
  
Kirara: m-m-mew????? x,x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And chapter five is coming by the end of the week! ^^ Probably not, probably within the next two days or so, so don't worry, be happy!!! ^^ 


	5. Ch5 Northern Lands

KY: CHAPTER 5!!!!!!! IT'S A NEW RECORD!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: *claps hands over ears and winces* Stop yelling in my ear!!!!  
  
KY: *bends over to put her mouth and inch from his ear* YAAAAH!  
  
Shippou: Gah!!! *runs away*  
  
KY: That's Shippou talk for: "Kawaii Youkai doesn't own Inu Yasha or his likeliness or any other characters in the story. He –Inu Yasha– and everyone else (except Tsume) belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Kirara: mew?  
  
KY: And that's Kirara talk for: "Why don't you just shut your mouth so that they can read the chapter?!"  
  
Kirara: mew?  
  
KY: And that's also Kirara talk for: "I didn't say that. I said fu—".........  
  
KY: *glares at Kirara*  
  
Kirara: m-m-mew?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Northern Lands  
  
Kouga scowled as he surveyed his land from the cliff top.  
  
He had received another council invitation the other day. When would Kite-sama realize that he didn't want to go around all of those stuck up taiyoukai?   
  
He got along well with Kite-sama himself, the Lord of the Central Lands. And that was about it. He had met neither the Eastern Lady yet, nor the Lord of the Southern Islands, and he had but once met Toya, Lady of the Southern Lands. He had met Sesshomaru once, and that had been plenty enough for him. The two of them couldn't STAND each other, let alone stay in the same room for over twenty minutes together.  
  
As far as the icy inu taiyoukai's linage went though, Kouga held respect for Inu Tashio, the deceased father of the Western Lands' lord. Inu Tashio had been a VERY powerful demon lord, and had not had a distaste for the human species at all.  
  
Kouga himself had only met Inu Tashio once when he was naught but a cub, but that had been awe inspiring in itself. Kouga had learned later that he had taken a human mate, and had one child with her, but Kouga did not know the name of the hanyou.  
  
Giving a sigh of uselessness, he went for a morning run, checking up on all of the troublesome spots in the Northern Lands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsume squinted as she woke up, the afternoon sun glaring harshly down at her.  
  
Blinking, she looked at her now clean hands. Had it all been a dream? Looking up to find the damaged village still in ruins, it felt like her stomach had just fallen out.  
  
No, it had not been a dream, it had been real.  
  
Real as the demon bodies that lay there on the broken ground.  
  
Real as the smoldering flames of the old fires that had burned half of the village.  
  
Real as she was.  
  
Tsume left to her feet, and walked slowly to the council's hut, taking in all of the damage that had been done to the village.  
  
As she went, she heard whispers spring up behind her, and when she turned, there was no one there, they were scared.  
  
She heard a shuffling by the side of one of the houses. Curious, she walked that way. And there, in the sooty ground, was a small child.  
  
The same child, in fact, that had cried so desperately for her Okaa-san.   
  
"Shh, it's okay little one, come here," Tsume whispered soothingly. The girl's eyes widened. And when Tsume reached out a clawed hand to calm her down, the child whimpered and closed her eyes, flinching.   
  
Tsume's heart constricted. The girl was afraid.  
  
She was afraid of her.  
  
Closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry out of desperation, Tsume backed up, walking away back into the street.  
  
Walking on, she reached the council's hut. Really now though, it was more like a pile of rubble. The wood still smoldered, and the roof had caved in, leaving a giant gap on the top.  
  
Almost immediately, she was met with hate-filled eyes.  
  
"Go away! Damn you, you filthy demon! Be gone! You have given us enough grief to last a life time, be gone with you!"  
  
Tsume's eyes scrunched as she tried not to cry.   
  
Furious yells and screams tore at her, threatening to consume her soul and heart. Harsh words were thrown at her, and backing up, she tried in vain to keep the tears in her eyes from being shed.  
  
Here eyes widened painfully as she listened to the last yell before she fled.  
  
"Damn you! It's your fault! It's your fault they're dead! Go away! We don't want you here any longer! You promised your protection, and look where it got us! Half killed and starving! Damn all of you cursed demon! Never come back here, do you hear me? EXILE! Never come back!"  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, not caring where she went to. Not even caring as she passed the concerned faces of the only group of people that still cared about her.  
  
She just ran: completely and blindly.  
  
Stumbling, she fell, and going into an unconscious state of shock and rest, she cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga ran.  
  
Not too fast, and not too slow.  
  
A steady pace that he would be able to run at for days on end if need be.   
  
He had listened for rumors, and had heard from a wind youkai that a hanyou had been running through his lands uninvited. He prided on knowing whom or what went through his lands, and also knowing when and where they were.  
  
He had been given no indications that she would be coming, no request to enter his territory and lands. Zip, nada, none. Well, not that anyone really cared anymore about respect for lands, but it was still nice to receive SOME warning that some one was coming.  
  
From what the wind youkai had told him, the hanyou had been moving very quickly, as though if it stopped, it would die.  
  
Kouga was a bit disgruntled though, the wind youkai had not been very descriptive at all, just a smirk and telling him that he would be grateful when he came upon the hanyou when he did. No specific descriptions were given to him, such as gender and type of youkai.  
  
Kouga was running blind.  
  
And he hated every minute of it.  
  
The hanyou was in the southern most part of his lands, near the eastern border, so he would need to travel quite a few miles to get there. As Kouga ran, he didn't want to be ambushed, but, truth be told, he was actually somewhat excited about something stirring up his lands.  
  
About time something exciting happened around here!  
  
Closing in to where the hanyou was rumored to be, he sniffed for the scent. The smell of hanyou assaulted his nose like a ton of bricks. It was very inticing, very cinnamon-y, very wolf, and VERY female.  
  
Kouga stumbled for a moment,, almost falling flat on his face. Catching himself, he quickly ran towards the scent, more eager now than anything to meet the hanyou.  
  
The scent had made him less focused on the area around him, and more concentrated on the cinnamon aroma that surrounded him. He had actually ran for half a mile before he realized the scent was behind him, he had actually ran past it!  
  
Quickly retracing his steps, he went back the way he had come.  
  
Somewhere in a forest, he stumbled upon her.  
  
Quite literally, actually.  
  
After tripping over her, and this time falling successfully on his face this time, he took a long look at her. She wore a dark blue shrine outfit, made of fire rat fur, and had dark brown hair that reached her hips.  
  
She was curled on her side, and as he bent closer to sniff her, the scent of salt water hit his sensitive canine nose.  
  
She had been crying.  
  
Why?  
  
He sniffed her again and sighed, her scent was WAY to inticing to be normal.  
  
He bent down and scooped her up bridal style, shuddering when he felt her tail flick against his body. She sniffed him unconsciously, and her brown ears twitched as he started up back to his den.  
  
Something invisible drew him towards her, but he didn't quite know what it was.  
  
And that alone scared him enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: WHEEEEE!!!!! *claps hand and jumps up and down* Chapter 5's all finished!!!! ^^  
  
Shippou: *sighs* yes, we know, we know.  
  
KY: The next chapter Tsume wakes up, and we can just say Kouga isn't automatically her *cough cough* favorite person of all time.  
  
Shippou: So you're going to make their relationship like Inu Yasha and Kagome's on the show........ highly complicated......  
  
KY: ^^ Yup!  
  
Shippou: *sighs* Okay, now we KNOW this is going to be one heck of a long fanfiction.  
  
KY: ^^ Yup! ........ wait....... *glares at Shippou* was that an insult?  
  
Shippou: How ever you want to take it.......  
  
KY: *Chases after him* come back here you little shrimp!  
  
Shippou: GAAAAAAH! *runs away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHOUT-OUTS  
  
Skitz- Hey! ^^ Thanks for reading, even if I did pretty much say, "READ OR DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Lol, jk. But thanks anyway!!! See ya' at school! 


	6. Ch6 Kouga

KY: *grins like an evil psycho* CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: *sighs* yes yes, we know......  
  
KY: *makes a weird face*................  
  
Shippou: What?  
  
KY: *growls dangerously*  
  
Shippou: *is getting nervous*  
  
KY: WHO DID IT!?  
  
Shippou: *backs up very scared*  
  
KY: WHO STOLE MY KOUGA PRINT THONG!!!!!??????  
  
Shippou: *blanches a very off-white color*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kouga  
  
Tsume's eyes open slowly.  
  
She was aware of two things.  
  
First, she was VERY warm.  
  
Second, she was sleeping on something soft.......  
  
And it was MOVING!  
  
Blinking, she sat up rubbing her head. Yawning and looking around, she realized she was in a cave. Looking down, she saw the thing that had been moving.  
  
It looked back at her with curious bright blue eyes.  
  
"Why, hello there," Tsume said warmly.  
  
The baby wolf cub yipped back happily, wagging its tail. ((*snicker* betcha' thought the moving thing was Kouga, didn't 'cha?)) There was a loud bark, and a large grey female wolf trotted over to where Tsume and the cub sat.  
  
'Hello,' the she-wolf said to her.  
  
'Hi,' Tsume replied.  
  
The she-wolf nodded to her cub. 'This is Kazuo, my son. I am Kipcha, and my mate,' she gestured towards an even larger grey wolf with a red tail, 'Khaz. We are happy to help you in any way we can. If you are ever in need, call us. Your instincts will know how.'  
  
With that, Kipcha picked up Kazuo by the scruff of his neck and trotted back to her mate and three other cubs.  
  
She also left a very intrigued Tsume behind her. Pondering, Tsume didn't even notice the two wolf demons that approached her from behind.  
  
One of them had a tuft of hair that hung as bangs on his forehead, with a close cut on the rest of his head. The other had a white mohawk, and it went from the front of his head.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at them, and then quietly got to her feet.  
  
"Please sister," Ginta, the tuft-haired one said, "you need to get more rest."   
  
Tsume snorted, "I've rested more than plenty, now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to be going."  
  
Hakkaku, the mohawk-haired one stepped in front of her, holding up his hands in a non-threatening way. "Please sister, Kouga-sama instructed us that you must stay here and rest. Please sister, lie back down and go back to sleep."  
  
Tsume growled dangerously, "Who is this "Kouga-sama" and why should I give a damn what he says I can or can not do?" The ookamis gulped and started backing away slowly as she advanced upon them. A strong wind blew through the cave, but Tsume ignored it.  
  
"Because," said a low grumbling noise, "you are exhausted and you still are. You're also quite hurt. So get back on the pad and go to sleep."  
  
Tsume pivoted on her heel, her face masked with fury towards whomever had spoken to her so insolently.  
  
She stared for a split second, and then she returned to her fury. She had almost gawked at his looks. He looked young for a demon, and couldn't be older than fifty years, although to a human he looked around seventeen.  
  
His long hair was swept back into a ponytail, but his bangs floated in the breeze. He had bright wolf-blue eyes, right about the same color as the wolf cub's she had been playing with earlier. He attire was simple, and he wore fuzzy brown fur on his shoulders, knees, arms, legs, headband, and as a kilt.  
  
"Besides," he said, smirking, "you should give a damn what I say. First of all, any creature with even just a tad of sense can tell you're completely worn out. Second of all, you're also in my debt. Not only did I save your life by bringing you into my cave, but you've been sleeping in my padding for the last two days." ((*Hits ecchi people with a frying pan because I know what they're thinking* NO THEY DID NOT "SLEEP" TOGETHER!!!!!))  
  
Tsume stared at him, "I've been asleep for....... two..... DAYS!?"  
  
Kouga nodded, "Two days and three nights, to be exact. Well...... here at least. I'd heard from a wind youkai that a hanyou was running amuck in my lands, so I figured it's be in my best interest if I checked it out."  
  
Kouga gave her a grin full of fangs. 'Definitely a wolf grin,' Tsume thought.  
  
"Turns out it was you," he said, eyes twinkling at her.  
  
Tsume eyed him warily, "And pray tell, exactly why are you so open-minded about hanyous anyway?"  
  
Kouga looked at her startled, "Well not ALL demons hate humans, your linage proves that."   
  
"Although," he paused and placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "if Kagome was to accept my offer, our cubs would be hanyou....."  
  
Turning, he walked out of the area in thought, disappearing behind a wall of rock and on his way to the front of the cave.  
  
Ginta turned to Tsume, "Well, I believe Kouga-sama wanted you to rest now......." He reached to give her a gentle push backwards and down towards the bedding.  
  
Tsume growled and slapped his hand away. "I've been sleeping for the past two DAYS now, I believe I've had just about as much sleep as I can stand for quite a bit," she fumed.  
  
Tsume stormed off fuming, she left both Ginta and Hakkaku shaking in their furs. ((*snickersnicker*))  
  
Making her way to the front of the cave, she looked around at the huge wolf pack that lay around it, some polishing weapons, some chatting, and a few wolves tending to their cubs.  
  
Oh! How she yearned for a life like this, such a care-free life.  
  
Walking, she reached the front of the cave, and was surprised to be sprayed with clear stream water.  
  
'This cave is hidden by a waterfall? Interesting,' she thought.  
  
She was startled a moment later, when the water parted to show something jumping through the falls....... and rammed right into her..... causing them both to be spun into the air.  
  
The breath was knocked out of Tsume, and her reflexes kicked in. Twisting cat-like in the air, she pushed away from her assaulter, landing on the ground on all fours. Her sapphire eyes narrowed and her tail flicked back and forth and her ears twitched. A snarl worked its way involuntarily from her throat and escaped her mouth.  
  
Kouga twisted also, but landed on both of his feet. Shaking his head, he looked up, only to find a very pissed off Tsume growling at him.  
  
He smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, but didn't I tell you to rest? Hakkaku and Ginta should have made you go back to the bedding."  
  
Tsume growled again, " I've been resting for damn near three days, I've rested plenty!"  
  
Before Kouga could give a retort, an elemental neko leapt from the waterfall wall and into the cave. It was a solid black , with yellow stripes on both of its tails, along with another two stripes on its ears .It had yellow on its paws too, and that faded into black at the ankle joints.  
  
It was in its small form now, so it was only the size of a regular domestic cat at the moment.  
  
The neko walked right up to Tsume, and the wolf hanyou bent down to it, all previous arguments cast aside for the moment.  
  
Tsume smiled at it, "Hey Sake, good to see you again, meeting?"  
  
The neko, now identified at Sake, mewed happily back, making a fire in one of its paws and producing a scroll of parchment.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened as he realized who the neko was. He had just seen him recently, when he had given him an invitation to a Lords and Ladies of the Lands Council Meeting. They were held monthly, but he really never went anymore.  
  
Knowing this, he thought, startled, 'Wait, why is he here, surely that doesn't mean.....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: *is currently tearing up her house* DAMMIT WHERE IS IT!!!???  
  
Shippou: -_-;;;  
  
KY: *growls venomously an inanimate object*  
  
Shippou: *sigh* this could go on for days  
  
~*~In the Northern Lands~*~  
  
Kouga: *holds up a thong* how'd my face get on this thing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Cliffhanger!!! *snicker* I know I'm evil, but, hey, what's an author to do? Lol, yeah yeah, I'm grounded from the net now, and I don't know for how long, but probably by the time I'm allowed back on, I'll have typed at least another chapter or two ((or three of four O.o;;;)).  
  
Note to you all, I didn't make up the names Kipcha and Khaz, they belong solely to David Clement-Davies in his book "The Sight". Which is one of my FAVORITE books of all time, and a must read for wolf and animal lovers alike. I highly recommend it, especially if you like fantasy and action adventure. *Cuddles her copy of The Sight* I love my book!!!!! ^^  
  
And on another note, in the series, Kouga is actually the Prince of Wolves for the Eastern Lands. I found this out when I watched an old episode with Kouga in it. The Wolves from the Northern Tribes came to Kouga for help, and told him that both the Southern Tribes and the Western Tribes were backing them also. But it's already in my story that he's the Lord of the North, so oh well.  
  
I also would have put more detail into Hakkaku and Ginta, but I kinda forgot what they looked like. -_-;;; Sorry.  
  
And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, really I am, but the next chapter is DEFINITELY going to be longer, promise. Written out on notebook paper, this chapter was only about two and a half pages, while my normal chapters are around four to five or more, sorry, a heh heh. But until next time, Ja! 


	7. Ch7 An Annoyed Wolf

KY: Chapter 7!!!! Whoopa!  
  
Shippou: Okay, good, at least we have seven chapters of it up now.......  
  
KY: Yeah, but you know, it's almost scary how close I am to where I've finished writing so far.........  
  
Shippou: -_-;;; joy, does this mean the fic's gonna go on hiatus soon?  
  
KY: No......... just means that I have to write more! ^^  
  
Shippou: -______-;;;  
  
KY: Oh!!! Guess what!!  
  
Shippou: *sigh* what?  
  
KY: I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Shippou: yesyes, we know........  
  
Shippou: Oh, and hey, did you ever find your *cough* thong? x.x  
  
KY: Yes actually, yesterday when I visited Kouga again. ^^  
  
Shippou: And I don't even want to KNOW how it ended up there......  
  
KY: does the word "LEMON" mean anything to you?  
  
Shippou: *turns very red*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
An Annoyed Wolf  
  
Kouga looked upon the scene in wonder as the little neko produced a scroll of parchment to Tsume. The wolf hanyou quickly broke the red waxed seal with a flick of one of her razor sharp claws.  
  
Opening it up, she scanned over the scroll quickly.  
  
Reading it over again, she closed her eyes and sighed. Frowning, she muttered quietly, "Yeah, trust HIM to schedule a council meeting right now of all times."  
  
Scowling darkly, she jumped through the wall made from the waterfall. Landing on the protruding cliff outside, Tsume ran off towards the now rising sun, Eastwards.  
  
First, she would stop at her castle and do some disgusting paper work (She despised the stuff with a passion like no other). Then she would make her way westwards to the Central Lands, heading towards the meeting at Kite-sama's fortress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga blinked twice before he realized Tsume had left and was no where in sight.  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta approached their leader tentatively, "Ah, Kouga-sama?" When they received no answer, they looked at him closely, and, realizing he was thinking deeply ((CALL 911!!!! KOUGA'S THINKING DEEPLY!!!!)), they left and let him be.  
  
Kouga blinked again, that woman did strange things to him. Closing his eyes and sighing, he put a hand to his forehead and massaged his temples. It was driving him to almost the point of madness now.  
  
He had known the woman for less than three days now, and he already missed her. This was not the wolf way. When a wolf lays claim to someone, as Kouga had done to Kagome, they do not stray from their intended easily, as he was doing.  
  
Maybe Kagome wasn't supposed to really be his intended mate? As Kouga thought about it, he realized that, once Kagome had finished the Shikon Jewel hunt, that he really didn't need to mate her.  
  
This made him feel extremely shallow.  
  
Had he really only claimed her because she was strong and she could see the shards of the Shikon Jewel?  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but in his heart he knew it was true. He didn't really love Kagome at all. He sighed, and he knew that he needed to find dog-turd (as he would always call him, even if he wasn't a rival in love anymore) and talk to him about it. After he confronted Inu Yasha, he would break it to Kagome ((Jeeze, makes it sound like he really thinks she likes him like that, oi..... O.o...)).  
  
Kouga sighed and patted his chest where his heart was. "Why don't you make up your mind?" he whispered silently to himself. There was a pain in his heart. Almost like a physical one to him.  
  
Kouga plopped down on his soft furry bedding. 'Damn it woman,' he thought to himself, 'What the hell are you doing to me?' Heaving one last sigh, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
He really needed some serious thinking time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: O.o.......  
  
Shippou:............ What?  
  
KY: That chapter was incredibly shorter than the last one......... oi.........  
  
Shippou: -.- we noticed........  
  
KY: no need to rub it in now, I actually added about half of this stuff today! If I hadn't the chapter would've been even shorter!  
  
Shippou: Jeeze!  
  
KY: Don't worry though, the next chapter is........ *Flips through notebook* six pages long in my notebook....... so it'll be about six or seven pages typed up.  
  
Shippou: And HOW small do you write again????  
  
KY: Not too small....... my notebook's just big........  
  
Shippou: *eyeroll* 


	8. Ch8 Hanyou's Rite

KY: Well...... Chapter 8........ I don't own Inu Yasha........  
  
Shippou: What's wrong? You're not talking with your usual enthusiasm, you sick or something?  
  
KY: No....... but my friend Alice got in a fight and some bitchy preps tore all of her stuff up and threw it all over the gym floor.......  
  
Shippou: What'd they do to HER?  
  
KY: Oh nothing really, just fought and threatened her a bit........ and then they didn't get in trouble, but Alice got three days of ISS.  
  
Shippou: ISS?  
  
KY: In School Suspension  
  
Shippou: Oh.  
  
KY: And when she went to the office, the bitchy preps tore more of her stuff up, and then they found my runes.  
  
Shippou: What'd they do to them?  
  
KY: Threw them under the bleachers, so now we've only found 11 out of 27....... *sigh* Mom's gonna kill me.  
  
Shippou: Ouch.......  
  
KY: *sigh* chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hanyou's Rite  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tall tree, thinking. It was almost dinnertime, but he still needed more time to think about what Tsume had said.  
  
Did he really intend to make Kagome his mate?  
  
He had to admit, he really cared for her...... a lot. He didn't even want to imagine of what it would be like if she wasn't going to be there anymore.  
  
He sighed and leaned back against the trunk. He and Shippou had prevented the others from going after Tsume.  
  
Both of them had known the importance of her doing this by herself. He didn't really know how they had done it, keeping the rest of their party away, that is, but they had pulled it off somehow or another.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down from his branch ((O.o........ which was a good thirty feet up..... oi.)) and headed back to camp. He would think about mating later.  
  
For now though, he wanted to know how Tsume had done that.  
  
How had she shed her hanyou form and went to a TRUE demon's from?  
  
He NEEDED to know.  
  
Walking towards camp, he sighed, 'Damn life sucks sometimes!'  
  
When he arrived, he found an unconscious Miroku behind a furiously blushing Sango and both Shippou and Kagome snickering.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Gods Miroku was a pervert!  
  
"Oi! Wake up letch!" he snapped, giving Miroku a hefty kick to the side. Miroku sprang up, babbling right out of dream/fantasy.  
  
"Of course you may bare my child!"  
  
The whole group rolled their eyes now, and Inu Yasha plopped down next to a growing fire.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, feeling a slight stinging sensation on his nose. Crossing his eyes, he saw the insect. Grimacing, he smacked his nose, flattening the flea youkai into, quite literally, a pancake.  
  
"Omph!" Myoga said, floating down to land in Inu Yasha's hand, before going back to his normal roundness/size.  
  
"Inu Yasha-sama, long time no suck," he said, giving the hanyou a small insect grin. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Inu Yasha snorted, "Well if it isn't the coward himself! Where were you when all the action was going on, eh, Myoga-jiji?"  
  
Myoga "harrumphed" and stuck all (eight) of his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"I was addressing extremely important and pressing matters Inu Yasha-sama. I cannot be in two places at once."  
  
Inu Yasha snickered, "Riiiiiiight, more like you'd rather keep your insect hide away from the fighting and let the others do the fighting for you."  
  
Myoga "Harrumphed" again, but remained silent ((notice! No denial!!!!!)).  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, "Hey Myoga-jiji?"  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
  
"Is there a way a half demon can transform into its full demon form? I don't mean like I do sometimes (Inu Yasha shuddered at the thought), because I'm still in a humanoid form. I mean like how Sesshomaru can change into a giant Inu Youkai at will."  
  
Myoga the flea suddenly looked quite nervous. Replying carefully, he said, "Yes, Inu Yasha-sama. But there are severe consequences. What you speak of is called the Hanyou's Rite. A hanyou can do this when he is in his full demon form, but sacred words must be spoken along with a freshly killed sacrifice."  
  
Everyone was now paying close attention to the flea.  
  
Miroku looked at Myoga critically, "But what is the consequence? Or consequences?"  
  
Myoga suddenly looked highly embarrassed, blushing.  
  
Coughing, he replied, "The next youkai or hanyou of the opposite sex would become infatuated with the hanyou that had performed the rite. There are a few exceptions though.   
  
The first is this:  
  
the hanyou is mated, then only their mate will be effected.  
  
And the last:  
  
If the hanyou wasn't mated, and another hanyou of youkai stumbled onto him, but the youkai or hanyou was mated, then they wouldn't be effected."  
  
Miroku blinked, "Severe consequences........ you say? Hmm......... I wish we humans had severe consequences like that!" The houshi grinned perversely and had another encounter with his two best friends, Mrs. Hiraikotsu and Mr. Hard Ground.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the monks antics, but he couldn't help but agree with the letch for once.  
  
"Myoga-jiji, I think that the letch actually has a point here. I mean, yeah, someone becomes obsessed with you, and if you mated, well whoopie, but the "severe consequences" don't really seem to severe to me."  
  
Myoga sighed and closed his eyes, "If only it were that simple Milord. If the hanyou does not mate after he has performed the rite, then he will die on his next human night. He would have too little human blood running through his veins to survive. And woe be it to the unmated hanyou whose human night is the night after the rite! Poor fellow wouldn't stand a chance!" Myoga shook his head ruefully.  
  
Kagome looked confused, "But what does mating have to do with their human night?"  
  
Myoga blinked, "The youkai blood will quiet down after mating, and mostly human blood will take over. When a hanyou performs the rite, their blood becomes too demonic for them to survive naturally."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Oh."  
  
Miroku grinned, "So it's mate or die? Pain or pleasure? Fun, ne?"  
  
Inu Yasha bopped the pervert on the head, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Talk about an extreme case of sexual frustration," she snickered.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango gaped at her, while she and Miroku laughed. Myoga's eyebrow twitched.  
  
Not even trying to resist it this time, Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and snorted, "So do you know the words to this rite, Myoga-jiji?" Myoga looked down and fiddled with his hands, "Well.......... uh........ no.........."  
  
Inu Yasha felt his irritation wash over him, "Well how the hell does that help us!?"  
  
"Inu Yasha! Sit! And be nice to Myoga-jichan!" Kagome snapped.  
  
Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground, making a crater in the shape of a hanyou.  
  
"GAAK!"  
  
Shippou looked up quietly, "I know them." Everyone looked at the young fox kit, and there was a round of blinking ((crickets: "cheep cheep, cheep cheep." lol)). Shippou looked up to Myoga, and said with his green eyes sparkling, "I also know the translation, if you want it."  
  
Myoga eyed Shippou critically, "Shippou-chan, how do you know the Hanyou's Rite?" Shippou looked down, suddenly interested in the dirt ground.  
  
"I memorized it when Tsume-sama said it," he replied, almost embarrassed.  
  
Myoga shrugged off that Shippou knew Tsume, Lady of the Eastern Lands. He WAS the son of the late Lord of the Eastern Lands, so it was to be expected. He remained silent, waiting for Shippou to continue.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Shippou, spoke:  
  
"Doblo otou, doblo okaa, doblo nee dan ink. Vige em werpo nemodec fo terhegi vige em werpo tiwhin!  
  
That was the Chant, now I'll translate for you.  
  
Blood of my Father, Blood of my Mother, Blood of my brethren and kin. Give me the power of my demonic heritage, give me the power from within!"  
  
Inu Yasha felt his breath leave him when Shippou recited the untranslated chant. A power flickered inside himself, surging like a bloody sea to be released.  
  
Myoga sighed, and with an "Arigato" to Shippou, the flea youkai left, hopping away.  
  
The camp quieted down soon after that, and everyone fell asleep. Some dreamt about hanyous, others of rites and giant wolves. One dreamt of naked women. ((*snicker* *cough* Miroku *cough*))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: Well, shorter than I thought, but oh well.  
  
Shippou: *shrug* its not like people read it anyway.  
  
KY: HEY! Now what's THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Shippou: Exactly how you thought it meant....  
  
KY: But I didn't get it.............  
  
Shippou: *smacks himself*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yeah, it was shorter than I thought it would be, but oh well, I need to write more of it though, I'm only on the next chapter as far as writing it goes..... O.o......... oi...... Yeah, but anyway, I'm still grounded from the net, and I can't sneak on, because we have AOL, and all someone would have to do is call to see if I was online, so you'll probably have chapter 10 up by the time I'm ungrounded. *sigh* Oh well, you guys sometimes wait for a few months for me to update anyway so what's the difference? Lololololololololololololol, jk. I also went back and spell checked the rest of my chapters, and can we say, DAMN! TYPO DEMON ALERT! But........ some people can't if their parents are around, so we'll just say it in our head, lol. But yeah, I'll be re-posting those chapters once I'm ungrounded again. So sayonara! 


	9. Ch9 Going to the Meeting

KY: Chapter 9!!! YAY!!! It's all good!  
  
Shippou: *gives her a look of annoyance* and mind telling me WHY it took you this long to update???  
  
KY: I wanted to write you guys more chapters before I updated! Which is why I'm updating two this time. And I also have to keep up with my Nee-chan and her fanfics. ^^  
  
Shippou: *eyeroll* lovely  
  
KY: Yeah, but guess what?  
  
Shippou: what?  
  
KY: I finished my Kouga cosplay costume for the anime convention I'm going to!!  
  
Shippou: How long did it take you to make?  
  
KY: About 40+ hours all together.  
  
Shippou: Jeeze!  
  
KY: Guess what!!??  
  
Shippou: What?  
  
KY: Kouga's in nothing but a necktie and a grin.  
  
Shippou: *faint* x.x  
  
KY: Shippou? You okay? *looks at Kouga* I think he's dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I am no longer accepting anonymous reviews, due to an immature person who thought it would be funny to harass me and make fun of my story. And yes, that WAS harassment, for the person who wrote those reviews. As far as the thesaurus thing goes, you probably have the writing average of a second grade child with dyslexia ((no offense to those of you that actually do)). Your reviews will be deleted, and I have three words to say to you:  
  
KISS MY ASS!  
  
If you think it's funny or acceptable to write reviews like that, why don't you try writing a decent fanfiction? And as for your review, you could have at least have had the balls to sign it, instead of taking the coward's way out and doing it anonymously. I don't have time to waste on you, so on with the story for all of those who are actually reading it.   
  
And to let you know, only a fool wouldn't be able to tell you're the same person, asshole. This reply goes to the following:  
  
Sick  
  
Constructive Words For Thought  
  
Caca  
  
Snoop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Going to the Meeting  
  
Tsume groaned.  
  
She HATED paperwork with a passion!  
  
Growling with frustration, she angled her head towards the doorway of her office room. "Hey! Kitsa!" she called out. Without warning, she was tackled unmercifully by a small kitsune. "Mi Lady!!! Tsume-sama!!! You have returned!!!" Kitsa yipped happily, jumping up and down unceremoniously.  
  
Sighing and resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the fox's antics, Tsume watched as her small retainer bounced up and down in a very fox-like manner.  
  
Kitsa was a red kitsune youkai. In her fox form, her back reached up to about Tsume's knee (which she was in at the moment). She was a beautiful red-gold color, with a shiny coat and a white tipped bottle brush tail.  
  
There were many types of kitsune youkai, as there were inu and ookami. There were yellow- as was Shippou-, red- as was Kitsa-, blue, brown and white.  
  
Wolves and dogs were the same, but did not have red. There were also black inu and ookami, but no blue. There had been blue once before, but they were rumored to have died out recently. Black inu were the ones that had attacked her village. She gritted her teeth in anguish over it.  
  
"Will you be going to the council meeting mistress?" Kitsa asked politely, cutting into Tsume's thoughts.  
  
Tsume let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Yes, I believe I will."  
  
Kitsa blinked, "Well then, Mi Lady, you'd best be getting a move on, begging your pardon, of course. The meeting starts at dawn tomorrow, and would it not be polite to arrive early rather than late?"  
  
Tsume gave an almost cub-like "yip" and scooped Kitsa up, jogging through the corridors of her castle, and as she passed various servants, she gave them quick orders and they scurried out to do the tasks they had been assigned.  
  
Upon reaching the outer gates of her home, she slowed to a stop and threw back her head, letting out a wolf-like howl. She and Kitsa waited for only a moment, until the bushes to their right side rustled.  
  
Out stepped a blue kitsune youkai.  
  
He was in humanoid form, and was extremely tall for a kitsune, nearing five-foot nine. Kitsunes are not in general tall youkai. The average height for a female is between five-feet and around five-foot two. Males tend to be bigger, averaging from five-three to five-foot five.  
  
The blue kitsune youkai's hair was pulled up into a low-bobbed ponytail. He had unusually clear black eyes. He wore a pair of black hakamas with a green shirt with little white leaves. He was of the same fox clan as Shippou, the Transforming Leaf clan.  
  
He smiled softly and politely and pulled out a small green leaf from behind his ear and placed it onto his forehead. In a cloud of smoke, he disappeared. When the smoke cleared, in his place stood a giant eagle.  
  
Grabbing Kitsa, Tsume jumped onto the fox's back.  
  
They were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga glared at his letter again before he took off. He had until sundown to get to the Central Lands. It was late afternoon, and he decided to get a move on.  
  
He was currently running and well over halfway to Kite-sama's castle. He was at his steady speed, around forty miles an hour ((Which is actually the average speed for an actual wolf)). He ran on for about an hour or so more, when the central land's castle came into view.  
  
This was his first council meeting in well over five years. He really needed to get caught up on what was happening in all of the other lands.  
  
Glancing up, he saw Raven, his vassal. Raven was, and named after, a raven youkai. Although most creatures despised raven and raven youkai, for they tormented others with their constant bickering, wolves had forged a pack with them. Neither would forget one another, and they would help in times of need. It only seemed natural for Kouga, Prince of Wolves, to have a raven as his vassal.  
  
Raven was small, for his species, and to others as well. He was roughly the size of a human cub, but his wits were that of an incredibly intelligent youkai. Raven had his midnight black hair pulled back into a samurai's topknot, with spiky bangs covering his forehead. Silky raven wings protruded from two holes in the back of his vested haori, and his taloned feet hung below him. The vested haori was brown, with black fabric feathers sewn into it. His hakamas were pure black.  
  
Kouga glanced up at his flying vassal, he caught eye contact and Raven nodded his head.  
  
They sped up.  
  
They soon arrived at the gates of the Central Lands, where Kouga was required to nip his thumb and produce a small amount of blood as proof of himself. Not that the Lords and Ladies needed proof, for they would know of any illusions or misconceptions. It was an old custom, so Kouga did as he was asked.  
  
Raven flapped down to land on Kouga's shoulder. He glanced at his Lord with beady black eyes, "Kouga-sama, forgive me, milord, but why are we attending the council meeting now? We have not attended one in almost five years now."  
  
Kouga spared Raven a look, "Because, Raven, not only am I in desperate need of the Council's alliance, I need more information on Naraku and his wind bitch Kagura." The ookami's lips lifted in a fierce snarl that showed off his sharp youkai canines.  
  
Raven sighed and looked at the face full of grief that was his Lord's. He was sorry that he had been away on his yearly flock migration and could not assist the wolf pack in their time of need.  
  
He vowed he would help make Naraku and Kagura the most miserable beings on the planet when they were defeated.  
  
It was only fair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KY: Yay! Another chapter down, many more to go! *lol*  
  
Shippou: lovely  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, this was more of a filler chapter, but I had to cut this one and the next one in half, all together, they had been almost twenty pages long written out! But the next chapter is really sad. Or at least, I thought so. We go back in Kouga's memories of his parents. And we learn a little bit on how wolf youkai are born, and also with info on Ginta and Hakakku. R&R! ^^ 


	10. Ch10 Kouga's Memories

KY: Chapter ten, chapter ten!!!!! does the happy dance  
  
Shippou: And your point is?  
  
KY: Thank I have ten chapters! TEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: sigh Some things never change.......  
  
KY: Nope... Oh! And I thought of a really good plot twist for the story, it really is good. Sigh  
  
such a shame it will be a while before we get to it. Oh well.  
  
Shippou: Anyway, onto the story.  
  
KY: YEAH! TEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!  
  
The Wolf Within  
  
Chapter Ten: Memories  
  
As Kouga and Raven passed the gates into Kite's castle, Raven looked around, taking in his  
  
surroundings carefully. Kouga crossed his arms and walked straight ahead, his eyes never leaving  
  
their straight line.  
  
Tired of standing on his Lord's shoulder, Raven kicked his own taloned feet out from under him  
  
and plopped himself down onto Kouga's shoulder.  
  
Kouga glanced at Raven from the corner of his eye. Sky blue met beady black and between them  
  
passed a silent agreement.  
  
Raven broke eye contact first, looking off to the right, glancing at the paintings lined up along the  
  
side of the corridor. There were many family portraits of all the Lords and Ladies, occasionally  
  
with their children.  
  
Kouga stopped and faced one particular picture. It was not anymore extraordinary than the rest of  
  
the paintings, but it seemed to hold a great value by the way the ookami was looking at it.  
  
There in the portrait was a young couple, looking no older than their early twenties at most. The  
  
woman sat, and the man, undoubtedly her mate, stood next to her with his left hand on her  
  
shoulder.  
  
The woman was stunning, to put it lightly. Her midnight black hair was drawn into a beautiful  
  
bun, held skillfully in place by a pair of ornamental hair chopsticks. Her eyes shone a vivid sea-  
  
green, and they blazed with a radiance that could only come from true happiness. She wore a  
  
twelve layer kimono, her beautiful proof of royalty.  
  
The man that stood beside her looked far more rugged than his mate did. He had dark red locks of  
  
fiery hair that was pulled into a tight braid that disappeared behind his shoulders, undoubtedly  
  
falling to his waist. His eyes were a sharp, piercing blue, the color of the afternoon sky. They  
  
glowed fiercely with a warrior's gleam. He wore pelts similar to that of Kouga's, and the same  
  
tough armor made of demon bone. From behind the woman was seen a red-hilted katana that  
  
hung at his left side.  
  
It was the same katana that hung now at Kouga's side.  
  
Kouga's eyes softened as he remembered clearly his last memory of them.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young wolf demon crossed his arms impudently and narrowed his sky-blue eyes at his father.  
  
The cub was seventeen years since he was born, but because of demonic aging, he looked no  
  
older than five, and looked almost humourous as he glared at his father whom was over twice as  
  
tall as him. His maturity mirrored his appearance.  
  
"I'm not wearin' it!" Kouga defied, stomping his little foot to add emphasis to his statement.  
  
His father growled and bent down to Kouga's level. Reaching out a clawed hand, he grabbed  
  
Kouga's nose and chin with his finger's, holding them together and wrestling him effortlessly to  
  
the floor, pinning Kouga down on his back.1 Kouga immediately fell limp in his father's hands.2   
  
"You will wear what you are told to wear! You will wear it immediately and politely with no  
  
complaints! Now get up and get dressed!"   
  
Kouga's father let go of him quickly, and strode out of the room stiff-legged, a deep growl  
  
emitting from low in his throat.3   
  
Kouga's mother appeared in the doorway just as his father left. She watched her mate stalk off  
  
growling and turned to face her son, whom was grudgingly pulling off his fur pelts and small  
  
armor. He scowled at the pair of ceremonial haori and hakamas. His mother walked over and sat  
  
down on his mattress bed.  
  
"Kouga son, come here," she asked, patting the bedding beside her.  
  
Kouga finished pulling off his chest armor and huffed, walking over to flop down onto his bedding  
  
beside his mother.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her growing cub. "Kouga, you know your father means well. You  
  
are his son and he's proud of you. He loves you very much you know."  
  
Kouga growled, "Keh, he sure likes to show it. He's just a bully."  
  
His mother frowned and looked down at her son. "Do not talk about your father like that," she  
  
scolded, "Mayhaps we should have sent you to live with your father's tribe to learn some  
  
discipline. You are acting like a spoiled cub!"  
  
Kouga looked away in shame, realizing the truth in his mother's words.  
  
She sighed and stood up. Walking out of his room, she paused at the door and turned back to  
  
him.  
  
"Hurry up and dress," she said, "we are leaving soon. When we get to the council meeting, you  
  
will be introduced to Kite-sama, Lord of the Central Lands, and you will be presented to the rest  
  
of the council as our heir."  
  
With that said, Kouga's mother turned to leave, walking out of his room to speak with his father  
  
next.  
  
Kouga finally finished pulling off all of his furs and was beginning to put on his ceremonial outfit.  
  
Once his hakamas were completely on, he reached for his haori when there was an earth  
  
shattering BOOM!  
  
An uproar started, and there was another loud BOOM! and the whole castle shook with the  
  
magnitude of this attack. Kouga lost his footing with a startled yelp and he fell down hard on his  
  
backside.  
  
Kouga growled and forced himself up, running out of his room and down the long hallways of the  
  
north wing of his castle, where the most noise was coming from.  
  
His haori lay on his bed, forgotten.  
  
He ran to the weapons chamber and grabbed the closest weapon to him: his father's second  
  
katana. It had a solid black sheath, with carved wolves running down it. The hilt of the sword was  
  
wrapped with an under-layer of white fabric and an over-layer of blue fabric. The metal tip of the  
  
handle had a carved silver wolf's head.  
  
Without a second thought, the young wolf demon cub ran out onto the lawns and over to the  
  
front main gate, where the defenses were holding the wall. Kouga grabbed a soldier that streaked  
  
by.  
  
"Where're Chichi-ue and Haha-ue?!" Kouga demanded.  
  
The ookami soldier looked down at Kouga surprised and fearful at the same time.  
  
"Prince Kouga! You are supposed to be in your hidden chambers! Don't you remember the  
  
hidden drill?"  
  
"Do you honestly think I care about that at the moment!?"Kouga snarled. "Where are my parents,  
  
dammit!?"  
  
The wolf soldier gave in, "They are up in the front line, fighting to protect......."  
  
Kouga didn't even let him finish before he was off.  
  
He had just reached the outside gates when another explosion hit the castle, sending him  
  
sprawling from the defense gates to the forest surrounding the outside of the castle. The  
  
magnitude of the explosion sent him head-first into a large boulder, knocking him unconscious.  
  
KY: Hrm....... to cut off here or not to cut off here. That is the question......  
  
Shippou: NOT IT'S NOT!!!!!!!  
  
KY: Snort fine then, be that way.  
  
Kouga awoke almost three days later, caked in dried mud.  
  
His hakamas were ruined and he had multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. They were half-  
  
healed already, but they hurt like hell.  
  
He stumbled more than he walked as he made his way back to the castle. His eyes went wide as  
  
he say what lie before him.  
  
His parents' castle lay in ruins. The once beautiful walls were piles of rubble now, scattered over  
  
the lawns like sand in the desert. Kouga quickly grew frantic, he did not see any survivors. He  
  
scrambled over what used to be the outer wall and over the rock-filled lawn.  
  
"Is anybody here!?" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice was scratchy and sore, but  
  
desperation was laved into it unmistakably. There was a muffled reply, and Kouga sped over to  
  
where he heard it from.  
  
"I can't hear you! Speak louder!" Kouga cried. His pointed demon ears twitched slightly as he ead  
  
a weak, "Here!"  
  
Scrambling through more rubble, Kouga located the source.  
  
There was no mistake of the hair. Bright red, lighter than his father's, proved to be Akami4, his  
  
uncle and also his father's second in command. Moving the largest rocks off of him, Kouga pulled  
  
Akami out of the space he had been trapped in.  
  
"S-stop!" Akami weakly ordered.  
  
Kouga immediately quit moving, barely breathing, afraid that he'd hurt his uncle.  
  
Akami turned and grabbed a small bundle, and, after giving it a light tender squeeze, he handed it  
  
carefully to Kouga with weak shaking hands.  
  
"M-my s-sons. B-born d-dur-ing at-tack....... whi-te-te f-fur Ha-ka...ku...... g-grey...... Gin-ta....."  
  
Akami coughed violently, and blood seeped from his mouth. His eyes closed, and with a final  
  
smile of knowledge that his sons were safe, he died.  
  
Kouga's arms shook as he carried the small bundle carefully. He stopped, slightly out of breath,  
  
and peeked into the bundle of blankets. When he looked, he saw two true wolf cubs.  
  
Wolf youkai were born, as the two cubs were, in their baby wolf forms.  
  
True to his words, Akami had not lied. One cub was a solid white, and the other was grey. Kouga  
  
gave Ginta and Hakakku a small smile as he sat down.  
  
Extreme fatigue fell upon Kouga soon afterwards, and he lay down to sleep, curling up around  
  
Ginta and Hakakku's bodies to protect them with his. Akami had died to save their lives, and  
  
Kouga was not about to let that go to waste.  
  
Kouga regained consciousness again another week later, curled up in a warm bed. He soon found  
  
out that both of his parents had been murdered that night almost a week and a half ago on the  
  
night of the attack.  
  
The one thing that he knew he'd never forget though, was the scent of the one who killed them.   
  
The smell of sandalwood.  
  
It had been the first time he'd ever remembered really crying in his life.  
  
Wiping his tears away, Kouga left the castle of Kite-sama to go live back in the Northern Lands to  
  
live with his father's old tribe.  
  
He carried Hakakku and Ginta the whole way  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kouga smiled faintly at the picture, and a single tear rolled down his face. With the back of his  
  
hand, Kouga wiped it away.  
  
Raven looked sympathetically at his Lord, giving a small smile of reassurance from his shoulder.  
  
Turning, Kouga walked away from the painting of his parents, his tail swaying with his pace.  
  
Canis.  
  
Lupa.  
  
Father.  
  
Mother.  
  
A lone figure stood at the end of the corridor, watching quitely.  
  
KY: There we go! A nice long chapter for all the kiddies at home! SEVEN PAGES!!!!!!!  
  
YEAH!!!!!  
  
Shippou: You interrupted it halfway through the story!!!!!!  
  
KY: adjusts halo I have no earthly idea what you're talking about.  
  
Shippou: Riiiiiiiiiight.........  
  
1 In real-life, when a wolf cub is punished by a parent or pack-mate, the offender will be grabbed  
  
with the jaws of another wolf by the muzzle and wrestled to the ground and forced to submit.  
  
Another way a cub is punished, is by an older wolf grabbing the cub by the under-scruff of his  
  
throat and pushing it to the ground again, being forced into submission in another way. Female  
  
dogs use this to punish their pups also.  
  
2 A wolf cub will submit by falling limp.  
  
3 When a wolf or dog is annoyed or is challenged, they normally go stiff-legged and growl.  
  
4 Akami almost literally means "Red Wolf" ( I would think, but seeing as I'm a full blooded  
  
American, I combine words all the time anyway, lol). "Aka" being red, combined with "Ookami"  
  
meaning wolf. 


	11. Ch11 Hot Springs

KY: MWAA-HAAAA-HAAAAA!!!  
  
Shippou: Eh? Another chapter?  
  
KY: YES!  
  
Shippou: Pulls out some pocky and starts munching 'bout time!  
  
KY: Yup, me no own, you no sue.  
  
Shippou: Nani?  
  
KY: The disclaimer, you dolt.  
  
Shippou: Oh yeah!  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Hot Springs  
  
Kouga walked silently to his chambers, Raven on his shoulder. They passed no one besides various servants on the way there. He walked until he came upon a door. Above the door was a sign with the kanji for "North" on it.  
  
Kouga gave a slight nod of recognition and walked into the room.  
  
The room was grandly furnished with beautiful decor. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the bed, but it was as it should be, instead of a mattress or a futon, there was a pile of animal furs in one corner. To the left was a clothes rack for hanging kimonos or the like. The walls were decorated by paint with running brown wolves dashing through leafy-green foliage.  
  
The floor was beautiful, it was wooden, made from oak and placed into rows to create the paneling. Kouga gave a sigh of relaxation and pulled off his torso armor. Giving his shoulders a slight stretch, he fell upon his pile of furs and was asleep within minutes.  
  
Raven hopped to his own bed, another pile of furs, but he did not drift off nearly as quickly as his Lord did.  
  
5555555 (Numbers because ff.net doesn't let us do that breaker thingy anymore nn;;)  
  
Tsume moved restlessly around her chambers. She could not sleep. Why was HE here? Only Lords, Ladies their vassals and/or guards were welcome.  
  
Her only explanation was that he was the Lord of the North. But if he was, why did he choose NOW of all times to come? She was going to be annoyed if it had anything to do with her (KY: tee-hee!).  
  
Kitsa cracked open one sleepy eye to look at Tsume. "Please, Milady, go to sleep. We have council in the morning and it would be beneficial if we were both rested for it." Tsume almost gave her a curt reply, but she stopped herself as she realized the truth in the small kitsune's words.   
  
Giving a soft growl, she crawled into her own futon, she fell asleep in almost an instant.  
  
5555555  
  
Kouga woke a little over an hour before dawn. Glancing over, he saw that Raven was still asleep in his pile of furs, his black wings folded alongside his curled back. Raven had taken off his vested haori, so he lay asleep with only his hakamas on, showing his bare back and wings.  
  
Deciding to leave off his armor for now, Kouga yawned and walked out of th room with only his fur kilt and headband on, his hair in its usual high ponytail. He took his katana along with him also.  
  
It was not that he didn't trust the Lords or Ladies, he just didn't trust them to the point of stupidity.  
  
Walking down the corridor, he glanced at the paintings again, but no memories came into his thoughts. Only the feeling of remorse for his parents.  
  
Kouga could smell various servants and two Lords about. Kite was int the South Hall, no doubt preparing for the meeting that would take place in less than two hours. Sesshomaru was in the Cental Hall, behind him.  
  
Deciding to take a quick dip in the hot springs to freshen up and relax, Kouga turned to walk in the opposite direction. Going down a large stairway, Kouga soon found himself in the Central Hall of the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Kouga barely, and gave the Wolf Lord a slight bow, more or less a dip to the head. Kouga did likewise. "Lord Sesshomaru," he said formally. Sesshomaru nodded and returned to doing that which he had been.  
  
Kouga left the Central Hall to go to the Hot Springs, eager to take his bath.  
  
5555555  
  
Tsume's eyes shot open and she gasped, sitting up in her futon. She clutched her sheets to her breast, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
She had dreamt of him again, and her heart tugged with strong emotions, it had happened only three years ago, shortly after she had been made Lady of the Eastern Lands. Yet he still plagued her dreams with a vengeance.  
  
He had been on a hunt when he had been murdered ruthlessly.  
  
Tsume had found his remains shortly after it had happened, and she herself had nearly died of grief. She looked for the culprit, but only the scent of Sandalwood reached her nose.  
  
Wiping the tears that pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill over, she decided on a bath to clear her head before the meeting began.  
  
She had almost an hour and a half.  
  
5555555  
  
Kouga sighed in pleasure as he floated on the steamy water of the Hot Springs. This was what he needed before a meeting.  
  
Total relaxation.  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted a short ways until his head came in contact with something soft. Looking up, Kouga's face turned the color of a ripe tomato as he looked between two breasts.  
  
Two FEMALE breasts.  
  
Tsume's eyes shot open as she felt something bump against her stomach. When she saw Kouga, she "Yipped" like a cub and dunked Kouga under the hot water in reflex.  
  
Kouga's eyes kept open in surprise as he went under, and he found himself looking at a certain part of the female anatomy that he didn't see very often. Kouga's head floated upwards, as is with water, but it didn't reach the surface as was intended.  
  
His nose got caught between Tsume's legs, directly in the fuzziness of her womanhood.  
  
Kouga gave an underwater "Yelp", and only succeeded in getting hot water down his throat, and the bubbles emitted from his mouth went straight between the lips of Tsume's vagina.  
  
With a startled gasp, Tsume jumped away from Kouga, blushing furiously and scowling at him at the same time. Kouga surfaced from the water finally, his face red, not only from the water, but tinged with embarrassment as well.  
  
Kouga coughed as the water he had swallowed tried to make its way back up his windpipe. He stood up, shaking his head.  
  
Tsume shrieked loudly as Kouga looked at her with wide eyes. "OW!" Kouga said as he poked his pinky finger in his pointed ear, trying to get it to stop ringing.  
  
"Watch the ears," Kouga complained.  
  
Tsume scowled at Kouga and looked at him for a second before making up her mind.  
  
SLAP!  
  
The sound reverberated from the Spring walls as Kouga blinked a few times, as though trying to comprehend that he had been slapped.  
  
"Pervert! What are you do–!"  
  
Tsume was cut off suddenly, her eyes wide in shock, but quickly closing in bliss.  
  
Kouga had done the only thing he could think of to get her to shut-up to keep her form permanently damaging his ear drums.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
He had only meant it to be a silencing kiss, but it quickly developed int o more than that. Kouga's instincts hammered into his brain like knives, and he gently pressed his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. Tsume complied quickly, opening her lips and letting Kouga's tongue explore hungrily around her mouth.  
  
8888 !!LIME WARNING!! 8888  
  
Kouga's hands sought her waist, pulling her against him, their warm bodies pushing against each other, water lapping at their sides. Kouga grew ard at he feeling of friction growing between their bodies.  
  
Tsume felt something long and hard on her lower stomach, below her naval, and if she had enough coherency in her head, she might have realized where this was going, but such thoughts had evaporated from her a while ago.  
  
Kouga's hands moved skillfully as he sent trails of electricity over Tsume's skin. Their tails quivered as he bent down, licking and nipping at her skin. Kouga reached her naval, and gave a little playful growl.  
  
He dipped his tongue into her belly button, and Tsume moaned and arched her back, pushing against him. She felt heat pooling in her lower stomach, flowing through her veins and body.  
  
Kouga smirked and stopped his menstruations, his blue eyes dancing. Tsume looked down at him and growled at him for stopping, but Kouga moved up and kissed her, although this time he opened her mouth by fiercely pushing his tongue into her mouth.  
  
8888 !!END LIME!! 8888  
  
He reached his hands up to hold her face to look at her. Kouga gave Tsume a genuine smile and caressed her cheek. His right hand brushed something rough on her neck, scar-rough.  
  
Kouga felt his stomach do a little back flip, landing at his feet.  
  
Tsume looked at him blurrily, as though seeing him through hazy eyes. Kouga sharply turned her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck to him.  
  
Two claw marks ran from her chin line where her ears would be if she were demon, to the joint of her shoulder.  
  
Kouga's eyes went wide. He felt used and cheated.  
  
Kouga threw Tsume away from him, not hard but enough to push her back. She looked at him through confused eyes, not fully comprehending what was taking place.  
  
Kouga's lips raised, showing his canines and growling at her. "You think me a fool!?" he snarled, "Do you think I have no honor? I will NOT mate with one who is already mated. I do have some decency you know. How can you stand this? Wolves mate for life and you are wolf! You disgrace your wolf heritage, do not speak with me again, for you will get no reply."  
  
Kouga snarled and turned, betrayal boiling in his veins. How dare she lead him on like that! He swept up his kilt and headband, walking stiff legged out of the springs.  
  
Tsume shook and looked at her clawed hands, shaking.  
  
What had she done?  
  
Bitter tears of regret flowed from her eyes as Tsume wept.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
KY: Mmmmmm....... limey!  
  
Shippou: uncovers eyes That was....... interesting.....  
  
KY: Yup! And who knew that Tsume was mated? snicker I'm so evil. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out who she's mated with! Mwaa-haaa-haaa!  
  
Shippou: shakes head I seriously wonder about you sometimes.  
  
Inu Yasha: pokes head in Sometimes? You're gettin' slow, runt.  
  
Shippou: What are you doin' here, Doggy!? You aren't supposed to be here! And don't call me runt!  
  
Inu Yasha: DOGGY!!?? I'LL SHOW YOU DOGGY, RUNT!!!!!  
  
Shippou: MEEP! runs away  
  
KY: Oh, and that was my first limey thing, so I hope it didn't suck terribly...... 


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

b AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! /b  
  
Hey you guys, sorry this is taking so long, I promise to update as soon as I can. I'm working on the next chapter in Tournament of Hell, and afterwards I'll do Wolf Within and then finally Heir to the Western Lands. Please be patient for another couple of days. I should have all of them updated by next week at least. Sorry for the wait, I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
-Kawaii Youkai  
  
PS- This will be deleted as soon as I get the chapters up! 


End file.
